fcuwarriorsrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Pepperpelt
Pepperkit is first seen laying with her siblings as Froststrike watches them and smiles. Her father had not yet met them. She is later seen playing with her denmate, Thornkit. They race around and Pepperkit is in a tree. She is afraid to come down and falls, but Thornkit catches her, telling her he would never let her get hurt. The next day, Thornkit becomes an apprentice and Pepperkit tells him how much she will miss him, but Thornpaw tells her he will wait for her. Later, her brother Basilkit dies and she is very sad. She meets her father for the first time, but Mintfur obviously is not very interested in his kits. Pepperkit becomes Pepperpaw along with Driftpaw and Dovepaw. Thornpaw had surprised her by making a nest. She is grateful for it and sees Mintfur approaching her. He tells her he will only be proud of her if she is the best warrior, and Thornpaw gets defensive, but Pepperpaw tells him to stand down. Pepperpaw is seen many times hunting and patrolling with her siblings and Thornpaw. She later discovers that Driftpaw and Thornpaw hate each other because Driftpaw thinks Thornpaw is to violent and tells Pepperpaw he is a bad friend. Pepperpaw can't take their fighting anymore ad runs away. Thornpaw runs after her and tries to comfort her, and succeeds. Mintfur continues to hate Pepperpaw and tells her she will never become a warrior if she doesn't be the best. Pepperpaw gets very angry and goes to sit vigil with Thornscourn, who just had his warrior ceremony. Thornscourn loos at Mintfur with anger and hates him but Pepperpaw tells him not to anger him. Pepperpaw figures out later that Thornscourn attacked a clanmate, Lynxmask, and was going to be exiled once he was healed. Since it had happened on the night of her ceremony, Pepperpaw, named Pepperpelt had to sit her vigil alone. She later visits Thornscourn and explains he was just trying to protect himself and Lynxmask says he was telling the truth. Pepperpelt then looks at Thornscourn sadly, knowing he would be leaving the next morning, and he asks her to be his mate. Pepperpelt says yes and is on the patrol the next morning to bring him to the rouge border. Thornscourn nuzzles her softly and tells Pepperpelt he will never forget her and always love her. The next day, Pepperpelt was hunting when Thornscourn calls her over from the border. He tells her he can't lose her and wants to see her. Pepperpelt tries to convince him it is a bad idea, but he convinced her to continue seeing him because he couldn't bear life without her. Quotes: Thornscourn: "I need to keep seeing you. I can't lose you" Pepperpelt: "I know, but we can't" Thornscourn: "I know, but I love you, more than you know. I won't stop visiting here" Kin Father: Mintfur Mother: Froststrike Brothers: Basilkit, Driftclaw Sister: Dovewhisper Mates: Thornscourn (formerly), Thistlebristle Son: Sleetkit Daughters: Specklekit, Goldenkit Category:Quotes